The present disclosure relates to light emitting devices (LEDs) and a method for fabricating a light emitting device.
Light emitting devices (LEDs) are semiconductor devices that convert a current into light. After red LEDs was commercialized, red LEDs and green LEDs have been used as light sources for electronic devices including information communication devices.
For example, because a nitride semiconductor such as a gallium nitride (GaN) semiconductor has a high thermal stability and a wide band gap, it is being extensively researched in the field of photonic devices and high-power electronic devices. The research on a nitride semiconductor LED is being focused to improve the light emitting efficiency.
In terms of a semiconductor thin layer, the implementation of a high-efficiency LED requires a method for improving an internal quantum efficiency by increasing the probability of the radiative combination of electrons and holes injected into a light emitting layer, and a method for improving a light extraction efficiency so that the light formed in a light emitting layer is effectively outputted from the thin layer.
The improvement of the internal quantum efficiency requires a technology for growing a high-quality thin layer, and a technology for optimizing a thin layer lamination structure to maximize the quantum effect. For the improvement of the light extraction efficiency, Extensive research is being conducted to control the geometric shape of a semiconductor thin layer.